


Insubmersible

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Boys Crying on Boats, Class Differences, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, Podfic Available, RMS Titanic, Suicide Attempt, You know what to expect, Yuuri cleans up great, it's a Titanic AU so
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Unsinkable' by miss-terra-incognita]. Titanic UA. Viktor, un riche héritier à l'âme solitaire. Yuuri, un danseur sans le sou au cœur tendre. Le pont du Titanic est peut-être l'endroit romantique par excellence pour rencontrer votre véritable amour, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas celui qui porte le plus bonheur.





	1. Prologue : Vaisseaux fantômes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsinkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402656) by [terra_incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_incognita/pseuds/terra_incognita). 



> Note de la traductrice : Parce que mon ambition secrète est de vous faire découvrir Yuuri Katsuki et Viktor Nikiforov ensemble dans tous les univers possibles ! (Comment ça, c'est pas du tout secret comme ambition =p ?)
> 
> Nouvelle histoire de miss-terra-incognita ! (l'auteur de Ces héros qui volent dans le ciel), un Titanic UA cette fois-ci, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! La version originale compte 22 chapitres en tout, mais ils sont courts, donc je les posterai régulièrement (et ça me fera une pause bienvenue dans ma traduction des chapitres, ahem, titanesques de En eux brûle la flamme de l'ambition ^^ !)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is short  
> And pleasure few  
> And holed the ship  
> And drowned the crew  
> But o! But o!  
> How very blue  
> the sea is.
> 
> -Clive Barker
> 
> La vie est courte  
> Les plaisirs peu nombreux  
> La coque percée  
> L'équipage noyé  
> Mais oh ! Mais oh !  
> Comme la mer est bleue  
> D'un bleu inégalé.
> 
> (cette traduction française, pur produit de mon cerveau, n'est pas du tout officielle ^^')

 

Le bruit des hélices de l'hélicoptère se fait entendre peu après la découverte de la photographie. On ne leur demande pas vraiment leur avis. Ils sont seulement prévenus par radio par le garde-côte et des bribes d'information relayées par d'autres intermédiaires ne servent qu'à rendre plus confus encore l'équipage. La préparation de leur arrivée se fait à la hâte. Cela ressemble un peu à une invasion.

Otabek reste impassible, bien entendu. Le chaos ne l'a jamais dérangé. Les scientifiques de son équipe courent dans tous les sens, et s'assurent, paniqués, que tout soit prêt avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne.

L'hélicoptère atterrit doucement sur le pont dégagé. Et Otabek en comprend vite la raison.

L'homme qui sort de l'hélicoptère en premier n'est pas vieux, pas exactement. Il est définitivement d'un âge avancé, inutile de le nier, mais son expression rieuse fait passer les rides de son visage au second plan. Un jeune homme le suit de près, ses cheveux blonds malmenés par le vent produit par la rotation des pales de l'hélicoptère. Il offre son bras à l'autre homme, lève les yeux au ciel en essuyant un refus. Une vieille habitude entre eux, apparemment.

L'homme âgé s'avance vers Otabek, ses pas fermes empreints d'une certaine inéluctabilité. Il s'arrête devant Otabek.

"Je voudrais bien voir ma photographie," dit-il et ses yeux brillent.

* * *

L'homme sur la photographie est jeune. Habillé richement. Ses yeux sont illuminés par la joie et il semble chercher du regard quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de sortir du cadre.

"Il a toujours eu une aversion pour les appareils photo," explique Viktor. "Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi."

"Et sur cette photo," insiste Otabek d'une voix calme, "Est-ce vraiment vous ? Aviez-vous embarqué à bord du Titanic ?"

"Mm," acquiesce Viktor. "Il y a très longtemps."

Le jeune homme qui l'accompagne, le fils de Viktor, toise ostensiblement Otabek d'un regard méfiant. Il peut sentir la brûlure du regard vert sur sa nuque alors même qu'il lui tourne le dos.

"J'imagine que vous ne savez pas où se trouve le collier, par hasard ? Il était supposé être dans ce coffre-fort. Tous les indices concordaient."

"Bien sûr que je sais où il est," répond Viktor, gloussant légèrement. Il pointe du doigt la photographie flottant juste à la surface du liquide. "Juste là." Il gratifie Otabek d'un clin d'œil. "Dans ma poche."

Piqué au vif, le regard d'Otabek se fait perçant. "Vraiment."

"Oh oui. Mais avant que nous abordions ce sujet, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pris des enregistrements vidéos du paquebot. J'aimerais beaucoup les voir."

JJ les interrompt alors, parce qu'interrompre les gens est la spécialité de JJ. "C'est par-là ! J'ai réalisé un montage de qualité avec les images récupérées, si je puis me permettre !"

Le truc, pense Otabek en son for intérieur, serait que JJ arrête de se permettre.

Il les conduit devant une multitude d'écrans affichant simultanément pour les analyser divers endroits de la carcasse du bateau. JJ parle à la vitesse de la lumière, mais l'expression sur le visage de Viktor, distante, montre qu'il a très vite arrêté d'écouter. Son fils le regarde contempler, le regard lointain, les écrans, et les yeux verts sont remplis d'un sentiment qu'Otabek n'arrive pas bien à identifier.

Viktor s'avance d'un pas. Effleure gentiment de sa main l'un des écrans.

"Ici," dit-il doucement. "C'est ici que je l'ai rencontré."

Un silence de mort s'abat dans la pièce. Tous les scientifiques accordent leur pleine attention à l'homme âgé qui se tient devant les écrans, les yeux remplis de fantômes connus de lui seul.

La question suivante brûle la langue d'Otabek, qui n'ose la poser. Mais peut-être que Viktor lit dans ses pensées, parce qu'il sourit gentiment et lui dit, "Posez votre question, jeune homme. A mon âge, on ne peut se permettre de perdre du temps."

Le fils de Viktor croise le regard d'Otabek. Le défiant silencieusement.

Otabek inspire profondément.

"Rencontré qui ?"


	2. Précipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bastingage d'un paquebot de croisière n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour y inscrire ci-gît. C'est un lieu encore moins approprié pour rencontrer l'homme de votre vie.

Quand vous êtes debout en équilibre instable sur le bastingage, songe Viktor, la chute parait bien plus terrible. Cela ne lui avait pas paru aussi intimidant avant - rien qu'une sensation de légèreté de quelques secondes puis le néant - mais maintenant qu'il y était...

Il déglutit difficilement. Ferme les yeux. Il peut sentir le poids du collier dans sa poche, l'attirant vers les profondeurs. Il agrippe le bastingage de ses doigts, puis lentement -

"Ne faites pas ça !"

Viktor manque de lâcher la barre de métal sous le coup de la surprise et de tomber trente mètres plus bas. Haletant, il se raccroche tant bien que mal au bastingage, le regard fixé sur les remous de l'eau tumultueuse en contrebas.

"Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le faire ?" demande-t-il, un nuage de vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche dans l'air froid. Peu importe qui est cet étranger, cela ne le concerne pas. "Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Laissez-moi seul."

"Impossible." Un homme. A bout de souffle, comme s'il venait de courir pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Il parle d'une voix paniquée, précipitée. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici. Il fait glacial dehors, vous - Et si vous glissiez ?"

"Glisser ?" Viktor rit, d'un rire creux. Tant de ses rires sonnent creux ces derniers temps. "Je compte mettre fin à mes jours, et vous vous inquiétez de la possibilité que je glisse par mégarde ?"

L'étranger reste silencieux un moment. Viktor espère qu'il a compris de quoi il en retourne et qu'il s'apprête à s'éloigner comme toute personne sensible, afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité en cet instant fatidique. Mais l'homme ouvre de nouveau la bouche, "Pourquoi tentez-vous de mettre fin à vos jours ?"

L'homme s'exprime d'une voix calme désormais. Egale.

"Je doute que cela vous concerne davantage," réplique Viktor d'un ton pincé.

Soudain une main agréablement chaude vient recouvrir les siennes glacées. Le souffle de Viktor se bloque dans sa gorge.

"Je suis là," déclare l'homme d'une voix douce. "Donc je suis concerné."

Les mots sont lourds de sens, de signification à la fois évidente et plus sous-jacente. Une terrifiante sincérité les enveloppe, comme si cet étranger s'était lui aussi retrouvé au bord du précipice et avait dû s'accrocher à un bastingage métaphorique.

La mer, d'une profondeur insondable, s'agite dans l'obscurité. La vue le fait tanguer et ses pieds ripent contre le barreau. Il bascule en avant, ne rencontrant pour toute résistance que le vide, et inspire une goulée d'air si glaciale qu'elle brûle ses poumons -

Soudain des bras forts s'enroulent étroitement autour de sa taille et le choc lui coupe la respiration. Un grognement sourd se fait entendre par-dessus le rugissement des moteurs. Il s'agrippe à ses bras qui le retiennent, qui le hissent par-dessus le bastingage et ne le lâchent même pas alors que lui et l'étranger s'effondrent peu gracieusement sur le pont.

Son sauveur est le premier à recouvrer ses esprits. Il se penche sur Viktor, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et le souffle que Viktor avait réussi à récupérer se bloque de nouveau à cette vision.

Ces yeux sont aussi profonds et sombres que l'océan, pense-t-il vaguement, le regard flou. Et puis, il réalise. Cet homme lui a sauvé la vie.

"Êtes-vous blessé ?"

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

L'homme cligne des yeux d'un air surpris, ses lunettes de guingois sur son nez. Penche la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur. Il se redresse, pensant apparemment que si Viktor a la présence d'esprit de poser des questions de ce genre, alors il n'est visiblement pas à l'article de la mort.

Il n'est plus à l'article de la mort.

"Je- je ne vois pas le rapport -"

"Je dois savoir." Viktor s'assied, suivant l'étranger du regard. "Qui êtes-vous ? A quelle famille appartenez-vous ?"

C'est une question d'usage dans le milieu où évolue Viktor. Mais dès qu'il la prononce, l'étranger sursaute et ses yeux fuient son regard.

"Je, euh." Il ravale sa salive. "Ce n'est pas important. Si vous n'êtes pas blessé..."

Viktor se lève, chancelant légèrement. Il retrouve rapidement son équilibre et s'avance vers son mystérieux sauveur. "S'il vous plaît -"

Cet homme est rapide, songe Viktor. Et gracieux. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un s'enfuir aussi vivement, et bientôt l'homme disparaît presque silencieusement de sa vue.

Et soudain, Viktor est de nouveau seul. Seul comme quelques instants auparavant. Seul avec ses pensées, dans l'obscurité glaciale. Seul avec l'horrible certitude d'un avenir auquel il ne peut réchapper.

Mais maintenant, pense-t-il, quelqu'un lui a donné une lampe pour affronter la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Un horrible équilibre pour quelqu'un au potentiel de champion de patinage artistique.
> 
> Un remerciement très spécial à leapinglisa qui est bourrée de talent et qui m'a fait l'heureuse surprise de dessiner des fanarts absolument magnifiques pour ce chapitre. Allez voir son tumblr, c'est vraiment incroyable !
> 
> Même si j'ai écrit beaucoup de romances historiques dans le passé, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction qui se passe dans l'univers du Titanic. C'est assez bizarre de savoir exactement ce qui va se passer dans votre histoire et quand, parce que d'habitude j'utilise intentionnellement beaucoup de flou artistique.
> 
> Les événements de ce chapitre se déroulent le 11 avril 1912 à 23 heures 40 à bord du RMS Titanic, le long de la côte sud de Cobh en Irlande, sur le pont promenade réservé à la première classe.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Faire tout notre possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor a oublié le principe qui gouverne toute jeune demoiselle de bonne famille : toujours s'arranger pour obtenir le nom et l'adresse du gentilhomme.

"Voyez les choses en face," s'exclame Chris avec un grand geste de la main, englobant à la fois le paquebot et ses passagers, "Ce n'était qu'un fantôme. Vous ne le trouverez jamais, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'existe tout simplement pas."

"Ce n'était point un fantôme," insiste Viktor d'un air buté, ne daignant pas accorder un seul regard à Chris, sachant pertinemment que cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point. "Il était réel et il est là quelque part sur ce bateau."

Ils sont sur le pont-soleil réservé à la première classe. Chris, allongé dans une position scandaleuse sur une chaise longue, est vêtu d'un maillot de bain qui pourrait être qualifié, si d'aucun se sentait d'humeur généreuse, de 'très français'. Viktor, qui ne se sent guère d'humeur généreuse à cet instant, le trouvait vulgaire et le lui avait dit de manière non équivoque à plusieurs reprises.

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'évaporer dans la nature," poursuit Viktor, accoudé à la rambarde. "Nous sommes présentement sur un bateau au beau milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Que va-t-il faire, nager ?"

"Pour échapper à vos griffes ?" Chris attrape habilement un verre posé sur le plateau d'un serveur. "Dieu m'en préserve !"

"Je ne comprends pas." Viktor sait pertinemment qu'il vaut mieux prétendre n'avoir rien entendu. Réagir aux paroles de Chris ne servirait qu'à l'encourager. "J'ai fouillé la première classe de fond en comble. Je crois avoir parlé au moins trois fois à chacun des membres des familles de notre cercle. J'ai même été jusqu'à mener quatre conversations différentes avec Lilia Baranovskaya, qui me terrifie plus que de raison. Où se cache-t-il donc ?"

De la musique se fait entendre en-dessous d'eux, attirant le regard perdu dans le vague de Viktor. Il semble que l'animation provienne de l'entrepont, situé sous le pont de coffre avant. Quelques passagers ont commencé à danser et Viktor les observe, envieux de l'insouciance avec laquelle ils se tiennent à la vue de tous par la main.

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas raconté la manière dont vous vous êtes retrouvé à passer par-dessus le bastingage," remarque Chris. "Les rambardes sont hautes, pourtant. Vous ne pouviez -"

Mais Viktor ne l'écoute pas. Parce que soudain le voilà, son sauveur mystérieux, en train de danser joyeusement sur la musique entraînante. Il tient par la main un petit garçon qu'il aide à conserver son équilibre alors qu'ils tournent encore et encore.

Viktor ne tente pas de s'expliquer à Chris. Le Suisse est de toute manière bien trop alcoolisé par le champagne qu'il consomme avec déraison, et toute explication ne serait bonne qu'à être répétée plus tard. Aussi préfère-t-il courir jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche, dévalant les marches quatre-à-quatre. Il surprend un matelot, les bras chargés de serviettes destinées à être amenés au pont supérieur, le bouscule dans son empressement et ne s'arrête pas pour s'excuser. Il évite de justesse un autre serveur portant un plateau garni de flûtes de champagne - sans nul doute réservées à Chris.

Une grille barre l'entrée en bas de l'escalier, un portier posté à côté, le regard vide. Cependant, ce regard s'acère lorsque Viktor s'arrête devant lui dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fous certes, mais il reste à l'évidence un gentilhomme de bonne famille qui n'a rien à faire dans les quartiers de troisième classe.

"Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser passer ?"

"Monsieur, vous vous trouvez ici sur le pont réservé aux passages de troisième classe. Si Monsieur est perdu -"

"Monsieur ne l'est pas."

L'homme reste indécis un moment, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre. Il semble finalement estimer que laisser entrer un gentilhomme ne causera pas grand-mal tant que la racaille n'en profite pas pour sortir. Dès qu'il ouvre la grille, Viktor se précipite à l'intérieur.

Le bruit assaille aussitôt ses oreilles. Pas seulement la musique, mais les gens aussi. Partout, des personnes parlent ensemble, rient, fument des cigarettes bas de gamme, jouent avec des cartes qui ont manifestement servi de nombreuses fois.

Viktor est aussi à sa place ici qu'un hareng mariné dans une boîte de sardines. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avancer. La foule s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure et bien vite, il aperçoit le joueur de violon et les danseurs.

Un danseur, en particulier.

Il sourit et Viktor en a le souffle coupé. Son sourire est parfait. Ses yeux étincellent de joie, ses joues sont rosies de bonheur, et le petit garçon à qui il apprend des pas de danse n'arrête pas de rigoler.

"C'est parfait," le félicite-t-il et le petit garçon gonfle la poitrine de fierté. "Tu es un très bon danseur, Yurio."

"Bien sûr que je suis très bon," réplique ce dernier, tentant sans y parvenir de ne pas paraître trop content de lui. "Je vais être le meilleur, tu vas voir ! Montre-moi encore une fois ?"

"Mais te voir tourner comme ça me donne le vertige à force," s'exclame le jeune homme, tournant à son tour et titubant exagérément. Le petit garçon hurle de rire à ce spectacle.

Viktor ne peut s'en empêcher. Il avance d'un pas.

Son sauveur, toujours pris dans les affres de sa performance théâtrale, recule et tombe dans ses bras. Viktor le rattrape adroitement, passe un bras autour de sa taille.

"Oh !" Le jeune homme se raidit sous la surprise et se fige dans ses bras. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne faisais pas attention et -" Puis il reconnaît Viktor et toute couleur se retire de son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, il jette des coups d'œil à droite à gauche, cherchant visiblement une porte de sortie.

Viktor tient toujours Yuuri renversé dans ses bras, dans un pas de danse improvisé si cher aux Français. Viktor le redresse ensuite tendrement mais veille cependant à garder sa main dans le creux des reins du jeune homme. Il sait d'expérience à quel point il peut être vif et rapide.

"Yuuri," se plaint le petit garçon non loin d'eux, "Montre-moi encore, encore une fois !"

Un grand sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Viktor. "Yuuri," s'exclame-t-il, enchanté. "Quel nom magnifique."

Yuuri fait un bruit qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui du sifflement d'une bouilloire et recule d'un pas. Viktor le laisse faire, laisse tomber sa main. "Je vous ai cherché partout," lui dit-il d'une voix émerveillée. Il fait un geste vague, désignant l'espace autour d'eux. "J'imagine que je ne regardais pas au bon endroit."

"A ce propos," tente Yuuri, "S'il vous plaît, je- je sais bien que je n'étais pas supposé être sur le pont promenade réservé aux passagers de première classe. Cela n'arrivera plus, soyez-en assuré. Je n'aurais jamais forcé la grille si je ne vous avais pas vu là-bas, et..."

Viktor réalise soudain, incrédule, que Yuuri a fui la nuit dernière parce qu'il craignait de se faire réprimander du fait d'avoir été sur le mauvais pont du paquebot. Il cligne des yeux, stupéfait et fronce légèrement le nez. "Vous m'avez sauvé la vie," déclare-t-il de but en blanc.

"Hé bien - je veux dire, pas vraiment, je n'ai seulement -"

"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie," répète Viktor, "Et vous pensiez que j'allais vous faire jeter en prison pour avoir pénétré dans un lieu réservé à la première classe ?"

Yuuri rougit férocement, se dandine nerveusement sur ses pieds. "Hum." Il déglutit. "C-ce n'est pas le cas ?"

Viktor lui sourit. "Uniquement si vous pensez encore des choses aussi ridicules." Il s'avance d'un pas, presse Yuuri contre un pilier. "A présent," poursuit-il, "J'ai cru comprendre que vous proposiez des leçons de danse ?"

Quelque chose tire la manche de Viktor et il se retourne pour voir le petit garçon dont Yuuri s'était occupé un peu plus tôt.

"Faites la queue," siffle Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Maintenant, si vous êtes comme moi et que votre cerveau calcule toujours le temps qui passe dans l'espoir de rendre logique ce monde chaotique et sans cœur, vous penseriez peut-être à la chose suivante :
> 
> "Terra," diriez-vous, "J'étais quasiment certain que Yurio était le fils de Viktor dans le prologue. Il a été décrit comme un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Mais tu viens de l'introduire comme petit garçon de huit ans dans le Titanic. Or, si le Titanic a coulé en 1912, l'épave n'a été trouvée qu'en 1985, ce qui ferait que Yurio aurait quatre-vingt-un ans dans le prologue. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Tu as mentionné Yuri/Otabek comme pairing, est-ce qu'Otabek va rouler passionnément des pelles à un octogénaire au caractère de cochon ?"
> 
> Hé bien voilà, hypothétique lecteur de cette histoire. Non. Cela ne va pas être le cas. Cela ne va pas être le cas, car magie ou alors parce que j'imagine Yuri comme un individu immortel qui cesse de vieillir à l'approche de la trentaine. Et je m'en moque si c'est n'importe quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ça, et s'il vous plaît, cessez de faire cette tête.
> 
> Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres incohérences majeures dans cette fanfiction. J'ai avec moi une équipe qualifiée spécialiste de l'histoire du Titanic (en fait, c'est juste une personne, fluffy2044, mais elle est très impliquée et elle a un livre écrit à ce sujet) pour me faire garder le cap.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Lorsque j'ai choisi de traduire cette fanfiction, je me suis dis que, vu la longueur des chapitres, ça allait être facile et me ferait une pause bienvenue dans les très longues traductions que j'ai décidé d'entreprendre. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait que tous les personnages parleraient un langage soutenu, haha ^^'. Promis, les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vite !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et à très bientôt !


	4. A des océans d'ici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est difficile, de parler à des gens avec lesquels vous n'avez rien en commun. Mais il y a pourtant toujours quelque chose qui vous rapproche. Peut-être que vous êtes tous les deux collectionneurs de modèles réduits. Que vous appréciez tous les deux les bains à bulles.
> 
> Que vous êtes tous les deux extrêmement déprimés.

Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, et il n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il préfère sauter sur Viktor ou s'enfuir à toute vitesse. En hurlant.

D'un côté, Viktor est magnifique. Douloureusement magnifique, le genre de personnes dont les poètes vantent la beauté. Sur lesquelles ont écrit des métaphores qui comparent leur peau à la pâleur de la lune, des poèmes où les roses sont citées en abondance.

Des roses bleues, songe-t-il vaguement. Le bleu lui irait à merveille.

D'un autre côté, Viktor est... vraiment trop. Trop difficile à gérer, trop difficile à appréhender. Il est... trop pour Yuuri. Viktor est extraverti, dramatique et la manière dont il bouge transforme le pont réservé aux passagers de troisième classe en piste de danse. Plus exactement, une piste de danse dont il est le maître et qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui.

Yuuri suit du regard les lignes du costume taillé sur mesure de Viktor, tout en triturant d'un air machinal les manches de sa chemise. C'est une bonne chemise, pense-t-il. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, avant que Viktor ne débarque dans sa vie et ne la mette sans dessus-dessous. Maintenant, il pense que sa chemise est trop banale, bon marché, et puis, le tissu sur les coudes est un peu trop élimé. Il ne porte même pas de veste. Le monde entier peut voir ses bretelles, et cela ne lui semblait pas scandaleux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de Viktor et de son costume trois-pièces.

Oh Seigneur, il n'y connaît absolument rien en étiquette. Et si dans le monde huppé où évoluait Viktor, cela équivalait à être en sous-vêtements ?

"Ce garçon semble vraiment vous adorer."

Yuuri se raidit, manque de heurter un pilier alors qu'il retrouve ses esprits. C'est vrai. Discuter. Bouger les lèvres avec du bruit sortant de sa bouche. Il sait faire, ça.

"Yurio ?" parvient-il à demander d'une voix hésitante au bout d'un moment. "Oh. Je n'ai fait sa connaissance qu'hier en vérité. C'est un gentil garçon. Très énergique."

"J'avais cru comprendre lorsqu'il m'a marché sur les pieds exprès pour me punir de vous avoir distrait."

"Oh, hé bien." Yuuri sait qu'il rougit mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. "Vous savez. Les enfants."

"Non que je ne lui en tienne rigueur, bien évidemment." Viktor lui jette un coup d'œil et Yuuri se félicite de ne plus continuer à se cogner dans les piliers environnants. "Votre compagnie vaut bien quelques orteils écrasés."

"Oh Seigneur."

Cela prend une bonne minute pour que Yuuri se rende compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute. Au lieu de faire comme tout individu poli, et de se contenter de le penser férocement dans sa tête. Peut-être que Viktor n'avait pas entendu.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Oh. Hé bien. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à casser une fenêtre et faire en sorte d'être jeté en prison pour le reste du voyage. Comme ça au moins il arrêtera de dire n'importe quoi.

"Ce n'est rien," se dépêche-t-il de dire. "C'est seulement... Je veux dire, je ne vous connais pas - pas que je ne veuille pas bien entendu - mais tout cela semble si... surréaliste. Vous - La nuit dernière s'est passée comme dans un brouillard et il me semble que je me sois retrouvé à vous chevaucher à un moment quand nous - et à présent vous voilà, et vous êtes..."

Il déglutit.

"Vous êtes vraiment... doué. A ça. Et moi... je ne le suis pas."

Les canots de sauvetage semblent lui faire de l'œil. Il pourrait en subtiliser un et atterrir au Groenland. Commencer une nouvelle vie. Devenir berger, tiens.

Viktor lui renvoie un regard rempli de confusion. "A... parler, vous voulez dire ?"

"Oui," acquiesce fermement Yuuri, décidé que tant qu'à s'embarrasser, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout. Même si l'homme devant lui est sûrement extrêmement riche et que la fortune de Yuuri se résume à dix dollars et une montre héritée de son père. "Vous n'arrêtez pas de me faire des compliments, de faire des observations pertinentes, de me poser des questions qui montrent votre intérêt pour ma personne. Et moi, la moitié du temps je ne sais même pas quels sont les prochains mots que ma bouche va laisser échapper, et quand je m'en rends compte, j'aimerais autant de ne pas les avoir dit."

Viktor aboie un rire, et semble aussi surpris par sa réaction que Yuuri. Ce n'est pas le rire auquel l'a habitué Viktor pour l'instant, un son éthéré, qui serait l'équivalent à l'oreille qu'est la dentelle à la vue, délicat et minutieusement travaillé. Non, c'est un rire rauque, un peu étonné et...

"Vous êtes amusant," remarque Viktor, qui, bien qu'ayant toujours l'air un peu surpris, semble aussi ravi au plus haut point. "Je ne savais pas que vous l'étiez."

"Je ne le suis pas," rétorque Yuuri désespérément. "C'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure !"

Mais Viktor a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis est distrait par la voix d'un homme au-dessus d'eux. Un homme blond se tient au bord du pont réservé à la première classe. Il fait de grands gestes et porte ce que Yuuri suppose être des sous-vêtements dans le monde de la haute.

"Alors vous l'avez trouvé finalement ?" crie l'homme. On l'entend à peine avec le bruit ambiant.

A sa plus grande horreur, les cris semblent leur être adressés. Il est encore plus mortifié quand Viktor le désigne d'un geste du poignet, avec l'élégance d'un artiste présentant sa nouvelle création. "Il est là en chair et en os," s'écrie-t-il à son tour d'une voix forte, "Bien que je dusse me battre contre un diablotin pour gagner le plaisir de sa compagnie !"

Le blond très légèrement vêtu poursuit à leur intention. "Hé bien, si vous avez déjà dû livrer bataille pour attirer son attention, autant que vous l'invitiez à dîner en prime ! De cette manière, vous n'aurez pas le cœur dévasté lorsque vous réaliserez que nous sommes attendus pour boire quelques rafraîchissements avec les Crispino dans vingt minutes !"

Viktor se tape une main sur le front. "Mince," marmonne-t-il, avant d'élever la voix. "Habillez-vous dans ce cas, vous ressemblez à une quelconque personne dont on aurait payé la compagnie pour s'attirer les faveurs ! Je vous verrai à l'étage !"

Il se retourne vers Yuuri, l'expression pleine de regrets. "Yuuri, je suis vraiment désolé de vous abandonner si tôt. Le devoir m'appelle. Mais vous viendrez au dîner, n'est-ce pas ? Je serai anéanti dans le cas contraire."

Yuuri cligne des yeux, le regard aux abois comme une biche dans la ligne de mire d'une carabine très coûteuse.

"Bien... bien sûr."

Le sourire de Viktor le submerge comme une vague écumante qui s'abat sur la plage. "Merveilleux ! Je vous vois à sept heures." Il se penche avant même que Yuuri n'ait la présence d'esprit de s'écarter, et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue. Une seconde plus tard, il est parti.

Yuuri reste figé sur place pendant ce qu'il semble être une bonne heure, avant que quelqu'un ne lui rentre dedans et que son cœur ne se remette à battre. Il s'assied lourdement sur un banc près de lui, fixe du regard l'océan.

Il pense à Viktor. Puis songe, wow.

Et enfin, avec une horreur grandissante : qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'étais en train de revoir mon scénario avec ma spécialiste de l'histoire du Titanic, et alors que je lui disais "et au sixième jour-" elle m'a coupé aussi sec pour m'informer que le Titanic n'avait connu que quatre de jours de navigation avant que tout parte à vau-l'eau.
> 
> J'ai évidemment paniqué, parce que j'avais déjà gâché deux jours entiers en humour et en drame. Donc les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer à partir de maintenant. Si vous trouvez ça peu réaliste, rappelez-vous : dans le film, ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre en quarante-cinq minutes.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Désolée pour l'attente (c'est malheureusement la saison des partiels aaaargh) ! 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, et je vous dis à très bientôt ^^ !


	5. Ma marraine la bonne fée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malheureusement, toutes les Cendrillon n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une gentille petite vieille dame avec une baguette magique qui veille sur elles.

Yuuri est au beau milieu de ce qui s'annonce comme l'une des plus grandes crises de panique de toute son existence lorsqu'un portier apparaît à sa droite, semble-t-il de nulle part. L'homme, par sa veste immaculée de toute évidence coûteuse et son apparence soignée, ne fait vraisemblablement pas partie des gens du petit peuple qui occupent l'entrepont, et il semble de toute évidence le savoir. Ce doit sûrement être la raison pour laquelle il tient ses bras si près de son corps, comme si le simple fait d'effleurer le coude de Yuuri ou de ses camarades suffirait à tacher ses vêtements de manière irréversible.

"Monsieur," dit-il, s'exprimant avec un accent Londonien aristocratique, "Vous êtes attendu sur le pont supérieur."

Oh Seigneur, se désespère Yuuri en son for intérieur, il ne peut être déjà l'heure du dîner, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas me montrer dans cet accoutrement, on voit mes bretelles de pantalon ! Et je crois que ma chaussure est trouée.

Mais, s'efforçant de rester impassible, il répond, "B-bien sûr. Je vous suis."

A son grand étonnement, le portier le conduit non pas vers une salle de réception mais vers les cabines. Les cabines les plus prisées, les plus chères, les plus spacieuses. Et c'est désormais Yuuri qui plaque ses bras près de son corps, priant pour qu'il ne lui soit pas demandé de payer s'il venait par inadvertance à souiller un meuble de par sa simple présence.

Le portier toque à la porte d'une cabine richement ornée et annonce d'une voix forte, "Monsieur Katsuki, comme mandé."

La porte s'ouvre et un deuxième portier se dépêche de faire entrer Yuuri à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il disparaît ensuite derrière une autre porte, et voilà que Yuuri se retrouve tout seul dans un salon magnifiquement décoré. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout, parce autant qu'il le sache, il ne connaît personne qui aurait une raison pour l'inviter dans un lieu aussi luxueux. Encore moins quelqu'un qui serait suffisamment riche pour employer deux portiers privés.

Et puis Lilia Baranovskaya entre dans la pièce et Yuuri laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Il ne l'avait bien entendu jamais vue de près. Juste sur les affiches. Mais la prima ballerina est reconnaissable entre toutes, avec ses cheveux argentés noués en chignon strict et ses yeux perçants. Yuuri se couvre la bouche d'une main pour éviter de déblatérer quelque chose d'horriblement embarrassant, comme par exemple, quand j'était petit, je voulais être comme vous et je le veux encore, ou, est-ce vous qui avez fracturé la cheville d'une ballerine qui avez tenté de voler votre mari comme les rumeurs le prétendent ?

Mais peut-être qu'elle peut lire ses pensées sur son visage, car elle claque la langue. "J'en déduis que vous me reconnaissez."

"O-oui."

"Bien. Alors vous savez aussi que je ne suis pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère." Elle s'avance d'un pas, l'élégance incarnée, et le toise de haut en bas avec un regard si critique qu'il résiste de justesse à l'envie de se cacher. Au bout d'un moment, elle acquiesce. "Très bien. Vous faites à peu de choses près la même taille que mon fils. Un bain est prêt pour vous dans la salle attenante, faites en bon usage. Puis changez-vous derrière le paravent, un costume est à votre disposition."

Elle prononce ces paroles avec une assurance absolue, ce qui plonge Yuuri dans un abîme de perplexité.

"Je... je vous demande pardon ? Quoi ?"

Un autre claquement de langue. "Monsieur Giacometti m'a chargée de vous habiller convenablement pour le dîner de ce soir. Cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'octroyer des faveurs, mais il a insisté, disant qu'il agissait non pas pour lui mais au nom de Monsieur Nikiforov, que mon dernier mari tient en haute estime." Elle désigne d'un geste les photographies encadrées posées sur un meuble en bois précieux, où posent un homme d'un certain âge et plusieurs jeunes hommes à la mine sombre.

Et là, juste à côté d'un homme qui doit sans doute être l'époux de Lilia, Viktor Nikiforov regarde Yuuri, les yeux vides.

Et Yuuri se rappelle de ces yeux. Il les a vus suffisamment de fois dans le miroir.

Une toux entendue le sort de sa rêverie, et soudain Yuuri réalise que Lilia lui montre la salle de bains d'un signe de tête.

Ah oui.

* * *

Etonnamment, le costume lui va. Les épaules sont un peu trop larges, mais Yuuri s'y attendait. Il n'a jamais eu une musculature très prononcée, aussi est-ce peu surprenant que le costume d'un jeune aristocrate ne lui aille pas parfaitement.

Il sort de derrière le paravent, hésitant et croise le regard de Lilia, qui fronce les sourcils.

"Euh," bégaye-t-il, peinant à garder sa voix assurée. "Est-ce qu'il y a... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?"

"Tu t'apprêtes à te jeter dans la gueule du loup, mon garçon," le prévient-elle sans prendre de gants. "Vas-y avec cette attitude et tu seras dévoré en un rien de temps."

Oh. Ce n'est pas très encourageant. "Hé bien. Je veux dire... Ils le sauront de toute manière, non ? Que je n'appartiens pas au même monde. Ce n'est pas comme si..." il s'interrompt. Reprend après un court silence. "Comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose."

"Conneries."

Il la fixe, bouche bée. Lilia Baranovskaya vient juste de dire conneries et il a l'impression d'être ivre et que ce qu'il vit est irréel.

"Je." Il se racle la gorge, la bouche sèche. "Quoi ?"

"Ma mère était une prostituée, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai dû travailler dans une usine pour des centimes, une position peu enviable, vous en conviendrez. Puis je suis devenue danseuse, ce qui était pire. J'ai peut-être de l'argent aujourd'hui, mon garçon, mais je reste toujours une fillette fille de prostituée, travaillant à l'usine."

Elle s'avance vers lui et il se rend soudain compte, choqué, à quel point elle est petite en taille. Elle paraît pourtant si imposante. "Sais-tu pourquoi personne n'y fait allusion devant moi ?"

Yuuri déglutit. "N-non."

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres, et Yuuri peut soudain voir en cette femme la jeune fille à la beauté indéniable qui a brisé la cheville de sa rivale. "Parce que aussi longtemps que tu prétends être le propriétaire du sol sous leurs pieds, les autres ne sauront jamais sur quel pied danser."

Elle se place derrière lui et pose sa main entre ses omoplates, le forçant à redresser son dos et à mettre les épaules en arrière.

Et soudain, le costume lui va comme un gant.

"Viens avec moi, Cendrillon," dit-elle tout en ajustant sa cravate. "Montrons-leur qui est le prince de la soirée."

Ce ne sont pas des mots d'encouragement, pas vraiment. Cela ressemble plus à un ordre qu'un commandant donnerait à son soldat. Mais, pourtant, ces mots donnent du courage à Yuuri, le rendent sans peur, et quand un portier leur annonce que c'est l'heure du dîner, il offre sans hésiter son bras à Lilia.

Cette dernière le prend, et c'est le visage impassible qu'il se jette dans la fosse aux lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Dans cette fanfiction, Lilia Baranovskaya est inspirée de l'indomptable Molly Brown. Vous la connaissez sûrement grâce à la performance inoubliable de Kathy Bates dans le film du Titanic, mais vous ignorez peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une personne qui a réellement existé.
> 
> Margaret Brown, aussi connue sous le nom de "L'Insubmersible Molly Brown" était une militante et philanthrope américaine. Issue d'une famille pauvre et née à Hannibal, dans le Missouri, elle et son mari devinrent millionnaires à la suite de la découverte d'un filon d'or dans une mine d'Ibex Company, pour laquelle M. Brown travaillait. Les dirigeants de la compagnie minière cédèrent un grand nombre de parts de la société ainsi qu'un siège au conseil d'administration à M. Brown, sans qui cette découverte n'aurait pas été possible. N'oubliant jamais ses origines modestes, Molly a dépensé une grande partie de sa fortune dans des œuvres caritatives et des associations. Et bien sûr, dans son ticket premier classe pour une certaine croisière transatlantique.
> 
> Lors du naufrage du Titanic, Molly insiste pour revenir en arrière pour chercher des naufragés, contre l'avis de plusieurs hommes d'équipage commandant le canot sur lequel elle a embarqué. L'on ne sait avec certitude s'ils réussirent effectivement à sauver des naufragés, mais il n'empêche que sa détermination, son altruisme et sa confiance lui accordent sans conteste un rôle important dans l'histoire du Titanic.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Désolée pour le retard ! Je me suis récemment focalisée sur d'autres traductions, mais sachez que je compte bien finir un jour toutes les traductions que j'ai commencées, je vous le promets ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre tant attendu ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage et je vous dis à très bientôt !


	6. En terre étrangère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La richesse, c'est un peu comme une malformation génétique; si vous l'avez, il y a de grande chance que vos enfants l'aient aussi. Et on passe beaucoup de temps à souhaiter que la richesse se propage comme la scarlatine, qu'on attraperait rien que se frottant aux riches.

Les gens aiment Viktor. Il est tout ce qu'il doit être, ce qui attire l'aristocratie et la noblesse comme un aimant. Ils attendent de lui qu'il soit charmant, élégant, gracieux, beau, et il l'est. Mais il est aussi très très intelligent. Suffisamment intelligent pour se faire du mal, l'avait un jour mis en garde Yakov. Il utilise son sourire pour le cacher. Et lorsque les autres sont en train d'être éblouis par son sourire, c'est aisé de dissimuler la manière perçante qu'ont ses yeux d'étudier son environnement. De repérer les incohérences, analyser les particularités de comportement de ses contemporains.

Viktor étonne souvent les gens avec son esprit vif. À l'inverse, les gens ne le prennent pas souvent par surprise. Mais cette fois, quand les portes de la salle de réception s'ouvrent en grand, qu'il voit les personnes qui viennent d'entrer, sa mâchoire se décroche.

Lilia Baranovskaya est accompagné d'un homme que Viktor reconnaît à peine. Ses cheveux noirs ne sont pas tout à fait plaqués en arrière, comme c'est la tendance en ce moment, car quelques mèches viennent taquiner avec désinvolture son visage. Son costume noir qui semble taillé sur mesure épouse sa silhouette, les lumières du couloir illuminant sa figure. Son dos est droit, mais pas raide.

Il paraît, Viktor pense, le souffle coupé à cette vision, être né pour ça.

Yuuri et Lilia s'approchent de la table où Viktor est installé, accompagné des jumeaux de la famille Crispino et de quelques autres personnalités importantes. Viktor bondit sur ses pieds, parvenant de justesse à ne pas renverser la table dans son empressement.

"Monsieur Katsuki," dit-il, ses manières se rappelant à son bon souvenir au dernier moment. "C'est un plaisir de vous revoir."

Ses jambes manquent de céder sous son poids lorsque Yuuri lui sourit, un petit sourire en coin aussi prometteur que sublime. "Monsieur Nikiforov," le salue-t-il, et il s'interrompt un moment pour tirer une chaise pour que Lilia puisse s'asseoir.

Cette dernière s'exécute, adressant à Viktor un regard qu'il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer avant de tourner son attention vers la femme un peu plus âgée assise à côté d'elle.

Yuuri s'assoit à côté de Viktor, utilisant la dernière chaise disponible, celle dont Viktor a découragé toute la soirée les gens de s'y asseoir d'une manière plus ou moins subtile. Yuuri hoche la tête à l'attention des autres occupants de la table. Chris donne un coup de pied à Viktor sous la table.

"Les présentations, où ai-je la tête," déclare abruptement Viktor, plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. "Yuuri, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la Vicomtesse et le Vicomte Crispino, de Rome, et Monsieur Giacometti. Sa famille est originaire de Suisse, c'est pourquoi vous devez excuser ses mauvaises manières."

"Et bien sûr, nous avons déjà entendu parler de vous," interrompt Chris, un large sourire aux lèvres. "Tous ont ouï dire du fringant Monsieur Katsuki, celui qui a sauvé notre ami inconscient d'une tombe dans l'océan."

Sara Crispino se penche vers son frère, curieuse. "Est-ce vrai que vous l'avez porté à bout de bras ?" Son anglais, bien que manifestement parfaitement étudié, contient tout de même un charmant petit accent italien. "Quelle force !"

Viktor est la seule personne située suffisamment près de Yuuri pour apercevoir le rosissement de ses joues sous l'effet de ce compliment inattendu. "J'ai seulement fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait à ma place," dit-il, esquivant habilement la question. "Je me trouvais simplement là au bon endroit au bon moment."

Sara s'émerveille devant sa modestie tandis que Michele se hérisse. "Un exploit en effet," commente-t-il sèchement, et son expression faussement joyeuse ne compense que mal la froideur de son ton. "Difficile cependant à accomplir, lorsque l'on sait que votre cabine est située deux ponts plus bas, je me trompe ?"

Le silence tombe sur la table comme un couperet. Viktor s'apprête à répliquer (lui aussi sait utiliser sa langue acérée) - et peu importe s'il a en face de lui un Vicomte ou un Duc - quand la douce voix de Yuuri le devance.

"J'imagine, Vicomte, que j'ai en vérité du mal à me mêler de mes propres affaires." Il lève les yeux de son verre de son champagne, l'air humble, sincère, les yeux innocents. "Un défaut pour le moins rédhibitoire, je le conçois fort bien, mais malheureusement dont beaucoup de gens sont accablés."

Michele bredouille devant cette riposte inattendue, avant de reporter son attention sur le plat devant lui, soit ayant réalisé sa défaite, soit parce que sa sœur lui a piétiné les orteils. Chris semble mobiliser tout son savoir-vivre durement acquis pendant sa jeunesse pour résister à l'envie de hurler de rire.

Viktor, lui, regarde Yuuri comme s'il était une énigme mystérieuse et indéniablement attirante. Qui est ce fringant étranger ? Où est passée la petite souris qui bégayait tous les trois mots, celle qui s'est promenée avec Viktor cet après-midi et avec qui il a partagé un délicieux moment ?

"Du champagne ?" propose-t-il, remarquant le verre vide de Yuuri.

"Volontiers," répond Yuuri, et une légère tension transparaît dans sa voix. Viktor fait signe un serveur de venir et lui désigne le verre vide.

"Yuuri," murmure Viktor, une fois le serveur parti, "Je vous présente mes excuses s'agissant du comportement de Michele. Il est italien, mais cela ne justifie en rien ses paroles. Le pape est italien, et pourtant vous ne le croisez pas dehors en train de sauter sur chaque occasion d'être odieux."

Yuuri renifle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher dans son verre en essayant de réprimer son rire, et Viktor a la présence d'esprit de couvrir le bruit en attirant l'attention sur lui.

"Monsieur Giacometti," interpelle-t-il bien fort, "Vous étiez en train de nous raconter votre fabuleuse expérience au ski, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois me souvenir que vous aviez évoqué la présence d'un yéti ?"

Chris éclate de rire. "Le seul monstre velu que j'ai croisé durant ce séjour à la montagne fut mon moniteur de ski. D'ailleurs -"

Il s'engage ensuite dans une histoire sans queue ni tête à propos de son dernier séjour, pleine de mensonges et de sous-entendus graveleux à la limite de la décence. On peut toujours compter sur Chris pour faire diversion, songe Viktor.

La soirée poursuit son cours, et bientôt quelques-uns des gentilshommes se lèvent de leurs tables. Ils s'excusent auprès de ces dames, et Viktor n'a pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir que ces excuses ne sont que l'occasion pour eux de profiter d'un verre de brandy de la meilleure qualité agrémenté de coûteux cigares.

"Monsieur Katsuki," dit-il, se levant à son tour, "Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner faire un tour dehors ?"

Yuuri hésite. "Avec plaisir," répond-il, mais il semble incertain. "Cependant, laisser Madame Baranovskaya sans escorte -"

"Oh, allez-y," le coupe Lilia d'un ton sec, . "Allez prendre l'air. Je peux retourner dans ma cabine toute seule comme une grande, vous savez."

Pendant un moment, Yuuri hésite visiblement sur la marche à suivre, puis il se lève et embrasse la main de Lilia. Viktor le regarde faire, les yeux écarquillés, et craint un instant de voir son sauveur être estropié sous l'affront.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, aucun sang n'est versé. Yuuri murmure un "Merci pour tout" presque inaudible. Les lèvres de Lilia frémissent et cela n'est pas un sourire, certainement pas, mais Viktor n'a pas le temps de s'attarder dessus alors qu'elle les jette pratiquement dehors.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrent les portes qui mènent à l'extérieur, l'air froid leur apporte un soulagement bienvenu. Viktor ferme les yeux, inspire profondément avant d'expirer un nuage de vapeur. "On se sent bien mieux ici que dans ce salon guindé," avoue-t-il.

Yuuri, lui, reste anormalement silencieux à ses côtés. Viktor fronce les sourcils, inquiet, et offre son bras à Yuuri, les éloignant des autres couples qui se promènent sur le pont promenade. Un moment plus tard, et les voilà complètement seuls.

Yuuri relâche le bras de Viktor et s'affaisse contre le mur lambrissé. "Oh Seigneur," chuchote-t-il et l'inquiétude de Viktor ne fait que grandir.

"Yuuri ?" appelle-t-il prudemment, tout en venant se placer à ses côtés. "Yuuri, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"C'était la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai faite de ma vie entière," confesse Yuuri et il se couvre les yeux d'une main. "Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander, paniqué, si j'utilisais bien la bonne fourchette au bon moment et-" Il se pétrifie, et jette un coup d'œil rempli d'appréhension à Viktor entre ses doigts. "Est-ce que je-" Il déglutit difficilement. "J'ai répondu à un Vicomte de manière insolente. Pire, j'ai dit à un Vicomte de se mêler de ses affaires."

À ces mots, Viktor a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "En effet," il acquiesce, "Et c'était brillant."

De la bouche de Yuuri sort un son étranglé, et il fourre ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un air désespéré. Ce faisant, il défait sa coiffure soigneusement élaborée et des mèches viennent recouvrir son front et ses oreilles. Viktor regarde, fasciné, l'une de ses mèches effleurer délicatement le coin de l'œil de Yuuri, avant que ce dernier ne la replace derrière son oreille avec des doigts tremblants.

"Bon," déclare soudain Yuuri d'une voix ferme, et Viktor a la nette impression qu'il est en train de se parler à lui-même. "Hé bien, on ne m'a pas encore jeté en prison, donc je pense que ça ira. Est-ce qu'on peut vous mettre en prison pour avoir été impoli à l'égard d'un Vicomte ?"

"Peut-être à Rome."

Yuuri s'éloigne du mur, époussette sa veste. Puis il semble se rappeler de quelque chose. "Oh," dit-il doucement, "Ces vêtements. Il faut que je les lui rende -" Il se tourne pour partir en direction des cabines, mais Viktor le retient par le bras instinctivement. Yuuri baisse la tête vers sa main sur son bras, puis lève les yeux pour croiser son regard, l'expression incertaine et reflétant sa perplexité.

Viktor n'a pas de réponse à lui offrir, aussi se contente-t-il juste de dire, "Vous n'avez pas à y aller tout de suite. Lilia est encore dans la salle de réception, après tout. Elle n'aura pas besoin de ces vêtements pendant au moins encore une heure ou deux."

Pendant une minute, il pense que Yuuri va insister. C'est le genre de personne qu'il est; consciencieux, responsable. Tout ce que Viktor essaie avec tant d'efforts d'être, Yuuri semble l'être naturellement. Et Viktor pense tout à coup, peut-être que c'est toi qui aurait dû être celui né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Peut-être que toi, tu ne te serais pas étranglé avec, pas comme moi.

Puis Yuuri sourit. Un petit sourire, encore hésitant.

Mais c'est un début prometteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre prend place en grande partie dans la salle de réception réservée à la première place, prévue pour être à l'endroit sur le bateau qui offrirait le voyage le plus confortable aux passagers. La décoration est inspirée d'un style jacobéen et le revêtement au sol en linoléum était disposé de telle sorte à créer l'illusion d'un tapis persan. Lorsque le Titanic a coulé pendant le naufrage, il s'est fendu en deux, et cette salle de réception fut éventrée. Elle a été quasiment complètement détruite, bien que quelques fenêtres et panneaux de bois nous soient parvenus.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Le titre de ce chapitre (A Stranger in a Strange Land en anglais) fait référence au titre du roman de science-fiction de Robert A. Heinlein. J'ai donc utilisé la traduction officielle du titre de ce livre plutôt qu'une traduction littérale pour ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plu (n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire) et je vous dis à très bientôt !


	7. Interlude premier

"Hah. J'ai bien peur qu'il faille que vous accordiez un moment au vieil homme que je suis pour reposer sa voix. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant parlé."

Otabek se sent déstabilisé pendant un instant, comme si on lui avait retiré un tapis de dessous les pieds. Il cligne rapidement plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre contenance.

"Bien sûr," acquiesce-t-il. "Souhaiteriez-vous quelque chose à boire ?"

"Volontiers," lui répond Viktor avec un sourire, se redressant lentement. "Montrez-moi juste où il faut aller. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes de toute manière."

Otabek lance un regard au fils de Viktor pour s'assurer qu'il est d'accord, mais le jeune homme hausse simplement les épaules. "Il n'aime pas rester immobile bien longtemps. Il n'arrête pas de dire que c'est à cause de la pension qu'il ne peut plus supporter de rester sans bouger."

JJ propose à Viktor de lui montrer la cuisine, et les deux disparaissent au coin d'un long couloir. Il ne reste que Otabek, l'étranger aux yeux verts et le bruit du travail qui reprend, les scientifiques s'étant arrêtés de travailler pour écouter l'homme raconter son histoire se rappelant soudainement qu'on les payait pour une raison.

Laissant échapper un soupir, le jeune homme se voûte sur sa chaise. Otabek le regarde faire, empli de curiosité.

"Vous savez," déclare soudain Otabek, "Je ne crois pas savoir votre nom."

"Viktor s'est toujours débrouillé pour voler l'attention," acquiesce le jeune homme. Il croise le regard d'Otabek. "... Je m'appelle Yurio. Enfin, Yuri, mais ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça que moi-même parfois j'oublie que c'est mon vrai nom."

Otabek ne sait pas vraiment comme poser avec tact sa prochaine question, aussi décide-t-il de faire ce qu'il sait faire le mieux : être direct.

"Vous êtes l'enfant de l'histoire."

Les yeux verts s'étrécissent légèrement, et Yurio prend son temps pour répondre. "... Ouais."

"Vous étiez également sur le Titanic."

Yuri gronde d'entre ses dents serrées, visiblement irrité. "Écoutez," dit-il à voix basse. "Si vous avez dans l'idée de me poser tout un tas de questions personnelles, vous allez être déçu. J'avais, quoi, six ans. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose."

Il ne devrait pas insister, Otabek le sait. C'est un sujet sensible. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher, son caractère obstiné l'interdit. "Je trouve ça difficile à croire."

Yurio le regarde bouche bée, puis montre les dents. Il paraît être sur le point de répliquer vertement quand JJ arrive dans la pièce avec son extravagance naturelle. Viktor est juste derrière lui, et l'attention de Yurio se focalise sur ce dernier comme sur un aimant.

Otabek pense qu'il comprend un peu mieux maintenant la façon qu'a le jeune homme de regarder Viktor. Affectueux. Attentif. Protecteur. Otabek sait que Yurio n'est pas le fils biologique de Viktor, mais ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble a rendu cet état de fait sans importance. C'est une famille dans les aspects importants.

Viktor se rassied sur son siège, ses yeux faisant des allers et retours entre la posture tendue de Yurio et le visage impassible d'Otabek.

Enfin, Otabek pense qu'il arrive à être impassible. La manière dont les yeux de Viktor étincellent d'amusement le fait douter cependant.

"Yurio," dit-il, "J'espère que tu as été poli envers notre hôte."

Yurio ne fait qu'un bruit indistinct pour toute réponse. Viktor rit. Puis ses yeux se posent sur les restes du bateau affiché sur les écrans, suivent les contours du pont promenade illuminé. Otabek le regarde faire, sait que la dernière fois que Viktor l'a vu, la peinture blanche était encore fraîche, et que maintenant des stalactites dégoulinent des rambardes rouillées où Viktor a rencontré l'amour de sa vie.

Quand Viktor reprend la parole, sa voix est basse, à la fois émoussée par les années et rendue plus forte par le temps passé. "Reprenons ?"


End file.
